


Queenie Goldstein X Fem-Reader – Mommy

by writeyouin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Breasts, Consensual Sex, F/F, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Could you write a Fem-Reader x Queenie Goldstein? Where reader is in love with Queenie but doesn’t realize it? Queenie keeps flirting, hinting, being very suggestive, and even outright saying something- but reader just doesn't get it so like… Queenie has had enough and idk mounts her or something, having to show her and it just be like a hot "oh" moment? Nsfw if you can or else fluff? Please?
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Reader, Queenie Goldstein/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Queenie Goldstein X Fem-Reader – Mommy

Queenie knocked over her teacup, spilling lukewarm coffee all over the table and blushing as she attempted to mop it up. You pulled out your wand, smiling sympathetically as you cleaned up the spillage.

“Don’t worry,” You said addressing Queenie’s clear embarrassment, “I knock things over all the time.”

Queenie took a calming breath, trying not to belt out her frustrations. She was not blushing over her clumsiness; she was blushing because of what had caused it. Being a skilled Legilimens, she couldn’t help but read your mind and sometimes your very soul. Your previous thought had been one envisioning how soft Queenie’s lips looked and how perfect for kissing they would be. You had followed up that very idea with the thought that anybody would be lucky to have her and that you hoped she would find someone nice.

The trouble was, Queenie had found someone nice; you. However, as nice as you were, you were also terribly dense. You would often imagine yourself in romantic scenarios with Queenie and then pass it off as completely normal. Looking into your soul on occasion when it could not be helped, Queenie had found that you were in love with her, but that you hadn’t discovered that about yourself yet; never in all her life of reading people had she ever met anybody so dense.

“More coffee?” You asked with an innocent smile.

“I was actually looking for something _more,_ ” Queenie said suggestively, testing her luck.

“Hot chocolate then?”

Queenie wasn’t surprised by your clueless response. She had tried being suggestive many times in the past. She had also flirted, asked about your ideal partner, and even once asked you out on a date, to which you had responded that you would love to double date sometime, if you found somebody else to go with.

Your response now did nothing to quell the sexual frustration that had been building inside her for months.

Getting up from the cushy arm chair, Queenie replied tersely “That’s not what I meant.”

You blinked, surprised by her tone, “I beg your-”

Before you could ask, Queenie stalked over and straddled you on the small two-seater sofa, pressing her lips against yours.

“Yes,” She answered your earlier unasked question. “My lips are soft.”

“Oh,” You managed, though it quickly turned into a wanton moan as Queenie turned her lips to your jaw, then your neck, and finally to suck on your earlobe, marking wherever she went as if to give visual confirmation that she wanted to be yours, in case you started to doubt again later.

“Queenie,” You gasped, “are you sure this is what you want?”

“Shh,” Queenie kneaded your breasts through your clothes getting off on every gasp you let out. “I know all your fantasies. Your mind is so loud.”

You blushed, about to explain until fine silver ropes appeared around your wrists, tying your hands behind your back. You had always known that Queenie was good at wandless magic but to see it put to such use was extremely hot.

“You like bondage, don’t you?” Queenie smiled, quite different from the meek woman you knew at the MACUSA. She was even more different still from the bubbly friend who loved all things domestic and charming.

“Yes,” You croaked.

“Yes what?”

You looked into her eyes, searching for what she wanted.

Queenie kissed you again. You leaned forward, disappointed when she stood up and you could no longer reach her. “You know what to call me. You think it all the time when you’re feeling hot. Then you feel dirty for even thinking it. Go on, you can say it here. I want to hear you talk dirty.”

“Yes mommy,” You answered dutifully.

In means of a reward to your obedience, Queenie removed her blouse, allowing you to ogle her bare chest beneath. The look you gave made her feel treasured and she couldn’t help but let a small giggle out.

Subconsciously, you struggled against your bonds, longing to worship Queenie’s beautiful body in ways you hadn’t even imagined until now. Queenie put her knee between your thighs, forcing your legs open so she could grind against your pussy, which had already started dripping in anticipation.

“M-Merlin’s beard,” You shuddered.

Queenie pressed her breast to your lips, “Did I ask you to talk?”

Your lips parted and you lightly licked Queenie’s nipple, admiring the way she moaned at the lightest of touches.

“More,” She demanded.

You put your whole mouth around her, relishing in the sweet taste brought on by her pleasure. Queenie pressed her hand to the back of your head, controlling your movements and when you should switch breasts.

“Yeah, just like that,” She breathed, using her other hand to slowly unbutton your blouse so she could give you some of the pleasure she was feeling.

Queenie tugged at your nipples, and you threw your head back, “MOMMY!”

With a playful smile at your reaction, she leaned in to give you another kiss, invading your mouth with her tongue. Although you longed to do more, it was also exhilarating to be completely at Queenie’s mercy.

She heard that thought and cooed, “You like it that I’m in charge?”

“Yes mommy,” You mewled pathetically.

Queenie pushed you back onto the sofa, lifting your skirt so she could see your soaked panties. “We haven’t even got started yet,” She laughed.

With that, she dragged your underwear down to your ankles and delved her tongue into your dripping cunt, searching for that elusive G-Spot. You bucked and cried out, pushing your sensitive clit further against Queenie’s hungry mouth.

“Fuck me!” You cried out, once again straining against the ropes.

“I intend to,” Queenie purred. “But only if you say please.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“PLEASE MOMMY!”

With a triumphant expression, Queenie grabbed your wand from the table, having left hers in her bag. She prodded the thicker end at your entrance, waiting to hear a thought of consent before sliding it into you. Any good witch could tell you that every fibre of a wand was imbued with magical energy, however, you didn’t know until that very moment what all that energy would feel like inside you.

“Fuck,” You rasped, thrusting your hips to take the full length of the wand.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this? I’ve heard everything you’ve ever thought about me. I’ve seen everything you imagined. I know about all those skimpy little outfits you want to see me in…and I will wear _all_ of them, as long as you always remember who _mommy_ is.”

On the edge of your orgasm, Queenie stopped, depriving you of any pleasure despite your begging.

“Mommy,” You whimpered. “Please.”

“Do I need a gag for you as well?”

You shook your head.

“Good. Keep that up and I might let you cum.”

It seemed that was an empty promise, for no matter how well you behaved, Queenie kept bringing you to the edge, till your legs were quivering and cum was dripping down the inside of your thighs onto the sofa, occasionally to be lapped up by her. She did this no less than seven times, until you were a babbling mess, begging for more.

Finally, Queenie laid on you, she had swapped the wand for her own long fingers which curled up inside of you at the end of each thrust. Every now and then, she would stop to tease your clit, rubbing, pinching, or gliding against it with her thumb before she filled you up again. With her free hand, she kept fondling your breasts, grabbing them hard and then caressing them gently afterwards.

“Shit, fuck, Queenie! Mommy. Mommy. _Mommy._ ” You stuttered incoherently, only aware of the pleasure that had taken over every part of your over-stimulated being.

As if a bag of Dr Filibuster's Fireworks had exploded inside of you, you came against Queenie’s hand. Slowly and methodically, she slurped up your juices, periodically telling you what a good girl you had been. Then, when she was done and your eyes had refocussed, she undid the bonds around your wrists.

Soon after, you felt a small bottle pressed into your hand. “What-” You began.

“The memory of this,” Queenie explained, knowing that you kept pensieve in your house to relive the happier memories. “So you can’t ever forget today.”

You doubted that you would ever forget what had just happened, but you were grateful for the gift anyway. Perhaps on lonely nights you could watch it and rub one out.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Queenie said nonchalantly. “There won’t be any lonely nights anymore. I have way more plans for you.”


End file.
